Carriage Ride
by EquestrianCSI
Summary: Romance on an impromteau carriage ride. Strictly TATE


**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of NCIS. Although it'd be nice if I did. LOL**

It was Christmas Eve, and Tony was just finishing up his report on the latest case. Everyone else had left, with Kate having left just moments earlier. Logging out, Tony stood, grabbing his coat and walked to the elevator. Tomorrow was Christmas Day, and he was glad they had the day off.

Stepping out into the brisk winter night, Tony huddled deeper into his jacket. The wind that had blown all day had finally died down, and the night was still and cold. Walking toward the parking area, Tony frowned when he saw Kate standing in front of her car. Quickening his pace, he approached just as she raised the hood.

"Having problems?" he asked, startling Kate.

"Actually yes, I am," she said, and gestured in frustration at the car. "I think the starter's out." Tony frowned, bending over the engine.

"It doesn't start then?" he asked, and Kate rolled her eyes.

"No, Tony; it's starting just fine," she stated sarcastically, "I just wanted to stand out here looking at the engine." Tony grinned.

"I love it when you're frustrated," he teased, and then, "I'll give you a ride home, if you like," he offered, and Kate sighed.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you," she smiled, and Tony winked as he looked sideways at Kate.

The cold air had reddened her cheeks and nose, and a strand of dark hair had blown across her cheek. Tony fought the urge to brush it away, to feel her skin beneath his fingers. Suddenly, the sound of bells broke the stillness, and Tony was certain he heard hoof beats. Kate noticed too, and they both looked in the direction of the side street that ran next to the NCIS building. The sound grew louder, and as they watched, a man driving a carriage pulled by two stunning bay thoroughbred horses, rounded the corner.

"Oh, look at that!" Kate breathed, smiling. "That looks like something off a Christmas card." Tony watched her, enjoying the softness of her smile. Suddenly, he had an idea.

Before she could stop him, Tony ran to the curb, flagging the carriage driver down. Pulling the horses up, the man waved to Tony, and by the light of the street lamp above, Kate could read the sign on the side of the carriage: _'Old Tyme Carriage Rides' _it read, with a contact number below it. She noticed Tony handing the driver a wad of bills, and she groaned. Tony walked toward her, grinning as the horses waited patiently at the curb.

"Let's go on a ride," Tony said, and Kate sighed.

"I need to get my car fixed and go home, Tony." Kate replied, and Tony shook his head.

"Come on, Kate! It's Christmas Eve," he said, taking her elbow and propelling her toward the waiting carriage.

Figuring it was useless to resist, Kate let him lead her to the waiting carriage. Tony offered her his hand, and Kate climbed up onto the plush leather seat of the carriage. The driver nodded to her, and she nodded back as Tony sat down beside her. Kate scooted over against the side of the seat. She knew Tony wouldn't complain if she sat close to him, but she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction. To her frustration, Tony slid across the seat close enough that his arm brushed hers.

"I've got to get my car started," Kate said as the driver clucked to the horses and the carriage rolled forward. Tony shrugged.

"We'll get it started; don't worry about it and enjoy the ride," he said, looking at her profile. Kate rolled her eyes.

"Tony," she began, but stopped when he threw his arm casually around her shoulders.

Standing out in the parking lot fighting with her car had caused Kate to get cold, and the warmth of Tony's arm about her shoulders was nice. Even though she was wearing a jacket, it proved to be just a little too light after the sun went down. Against her better judgment, Kate relaxed into Tony's side, enjoying the warmth. She didn't see the slight grin on his face as he felt her give in. He'd seen her shivering, and hated that she'd stood out in the parking lot for so long before he'd finally come out. The sharp clip-clop of horses' hooves echoed in the quiet streets, and as they turned onto yet another side street, Kate found herself cuddling even closer to Tony, glad for the warmth of his body heat. Businesses while locked up for the holiday, still displayed Christmas lights, and Tony and Kate soon became engrossed in the magical sights of the season.

A small church was up ahead, and Kate frowned, pointing.

"Look, Tony," she pointed, and he looked ahead to see a Nativity scene on the church lawn.

"Are those real people?" he asked, and the driver turned around.

"That's the Baptist church's annual live nativity," he explained and continued, "My brother is playing Joeseph this year." Kate and Tony exchanged glances.

"Live nativity?" Tony asked, "With real camels and everything?" Kate smiled at Tony's child-like wonder.

"Yep, live camels and a donkey, and some goats," the driver confirmed, and turned in his seat. "My route takes me right past. I won't charge if you want to stop a moment." Tony nodded.

"Sure," he said, and raised an eyebrow at Kate. "That okay with you?" She nodded.

"Don't have anything better to do," she said, and snuggled more closely against his side.

Tony tightened his arm around her shoulders, clearly enjoying her closeness, but daring not to point out to Kate just how close they were sitting. Pulling the horses to a halt in front of the church, the driver turned in his seat a bit, and raised his hand in a wave. Joseph, or rather, the man playing him, waved back. Tony and Kate stared, transfixed at the scene. The men playing shepherds held fluffy white lambs in their arms, and the donkey snorted softly in the background as he munched his hay. Tony found himself watching Kate as she looked at the live nativity before them. Her cheeks were still rosy with the cold, and her lips were turned up in a small smile. She was enjoying the carriage ride, in spite of her earlier protestations, Tony thought to himself.

Clucking again to the horses, the driver drove on down the road, and Kate turned to look at Tony, her smile fading when she saw his expression as he watched her. Their mouths were just inches apart, and Tony's breath warmed her cold-reddened cheeks. She was held captive by his gaze, and it seemed the most normal thing in the world when his mouth touched hers in an experimental, questioning kiss. Reaching up, Kate touched her fingers to Tony's strong jaw, and sighed against his mouth as he deepened the kiss. Never, in her wildest dreams, would Kate have ever imagined she would be sharing a kiss with Tony DiNozzo. She had always worked to keep her feelings for him from showing, but tonight was different; tonight was Christmas Eve, and there was something magical about it. If she could've read Tony's thoughts, Kate would have seen that he too was pleasantly surprised that they were sharing a kiss. He had half-expected her to slap him but instead, she had accepted his kiss with an eagerness he hadn't expected. Wrapping her in his arms, Tony pulled his head away and looked into her eyes.

"Are you going to regret this in the morning?" he teased, and Kate laughed.

"Ask me tomorrow," she said, pulling his head down for another kiss.

The horses' hoof beats were loud in the still air, and the bells on their harnesses jingled merrily as they pulled the carriage on down the road. The driver turned, ready to tell his passengers that they were turning around. But, upon seeing them caught up in a kiss, he grinned, turned around, and drove the horses in a different direction. He wouldn't charge the agents for the extra time, he decided, instead, he'd just wish them a very Merry Christmas.


End file.
